


Don't Touch (Okay, maybe touch a little)

by badwolf0422



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lust, Possible Trigger Warning: minor drink spiking, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf0422/pseuds/badwolf0422
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds herself tagging along with Regina to finally learn some magic when her curiosity gets the best of her causing an attraction that she can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch (Okay, maybe touch a little)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and first contribution to Swan Queen Week! My apologies for being a tad late for Day 1, but better late than never! I'm sure there are lots of mistakes/grammar errors and I apologize for those. Otherwise, enjoy!  
> Oh and disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
> 
> This is set during Episode 3x17 when Regina asks Emma to meet her in her vault for magic lessons. In this world, Gold has already been freed and is back at his shop and Zelena is gone.

Emma was tagging along behind Regina as they descended the stairs to Regina's vault.

"Don't touch anything." Regina warned her as they rounded the corner.

"How am I supposed to learn magic if I can't touch anything?" Emma scoffed.

"The same way I did with Rumple. We are going to..." Emma slowly tuned Regina out as her eyes were caught on a box full of vials.

Emma immediately picked up a broken vial with a strange blood red liquid inside. "Ow, what the hell?" she whispered under her breath as she quickly set the vial down. She brought a finger up to her mouth and quickly licked the drop of blood away before turning her attention to some sort of monster's claw sitting on top of the box. Of course she had to pick the claw up to examine it closer.

She realized Regina was still going on about something and looked up just in time for her to turn around and catch her red handed.

Regina stopped talking abruptly and glared at Emma.

"I said: Don't. Touch." Regina quickly grabbed the claw and carefully set it back down on the box.

"Now, where were we Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she turned her attention back to the chest, opening it to reveal several spell books. Emma stuck her tongue out at her before trying to actually pay attention this time.

Suddenly, Emma began to feel hot. But not fever hot. No this was much more alarming. She felt the heat of being extremely turned on. Emma's head tilted slightly as her eyes dropped to Regina's legs as she slowly made her way up to the view of her perfect butt in those tight black pants. Emma smirked and slowly walked towards her, stopping right behind her.

"Let's start with roots to" Regina started as she turned around with a book in hand only to be startled and drop it on the floor. "Miss Swan, what are you doing?"

Emma kicked the book away, never taking her eyes off Regina's. She slowly leaned forward, making Regina lean back, locking brown eyes with emerald green ones. Regina didn't even notice Emma's arm reaching behind her to slam the lid down on the chest.

"What the hell are you doing? We are here to help you learn control over your magic, or do we need to start with self control in general? Because frankly dear, I already have one child to teach and I certainly do not need..."

"Regina." Emma interrupted. "Shut up and let me kiss you."

"E-Excuse me?" Regina stammered, caught off guard.

Emma slowly lifted her hand to caress her face but was quickly stopped when Regina grabbed her wrist.

"What is that?"

Emma stopped and slightly shook her head, like she was finally feeling in control of herself again.

"Is that a cut on your finger?"

"Uhh, it might be." Emma gulped, looking down at the floor.

"And what did you cut it on, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she glared at the blonde.

"I don't know, some vial thingy over there. Why? What's the big deal?"

"You can't be serious. You are such a child!" Regina yelled as she pressed her fingers in to her furrowing brow. "Show me which one" she demanded as she let out a sigh.

Emma walked over and carefully picked up the broken vial and handed it to her. Regina examined the vial and let out another irritated sigh. "Of course you would cut yourself on something that is not even mine!"

"This is your vault. How is that not yours?" Emma asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just because it is in my vault, does not mean it is mine" Regina stated. "This was my mother's and I haven't the slightest clue what it is. But whatever it is must be why you are acting like a hormonal teenager."

"So, uh, how do we find out exactly what it is and how to get rid of these feelings?" the blonde asked, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Easy, we ask Gold" the brunette replied as she waved her hand, making her and Emma disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina and Emma appeared in the middle of Gold's shop, causing him to look up from examining a book. "Well just let yourself in, dearie." Gold said, clearly already irritated by their presence. "What can I do for you, your Majesty?"

"I need you to tell me what this is" Regina replied, handing the vial to Gold, trying to ignore the fact she could feel the blonde's eyes staring at her again. "This was in my vault but it was my mother's."

Gold took one quick glance at the liquid inside. "Oh that's easy. This was Cora's famous Lust Potion."

"The what potion?" Emma stammered, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Lust, dearie." Gold replied with a smirk. "Let me guess, someone accidentally ingested some?"

"Something like that" the blonde mumbled.

"I do not want to know what my mother used this for. Will the effects just wear off after a while?" Regina inquired.

"I'm afraid not. This potion is very powerful. However, I cannot be a hundred percent sure because no one has ever lasted long under those effects to find out." Gold said with a smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"Just perfect. Well, Miss Swan, you will be finding out how long it will take to make it go away. I would tell you to go home but I know you are just going to follow me home anyways. Let's go." Regina stated, slamming the door shut behind her.

Emma looked back at Gold, "Thanks, for helping us."

"Well at least someone has some manners." Emma turned to leave, hand on the door knob. "Oh and Miss Swan?" Emma turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "The potion is designed to make you lust after someone you truly desire. This is why, for instance, you are preying on the Queen rather than some filthy pirate." He said before he walked in to the back of his shop. Everyone knows how much they want each other except themselves. Idiots.

Emma turned and left the shop with a mischievous smile on her face. 

###### 

Regina walked in foyer taking off her gloves, scarf and leather jacket, taking care to hang them up. Regina sighed at the thought of having to entertain someone who only wanted to get in her pants. Then, she thought of a better idea. Regina decided to have some fun with the blonde after all. Besides, Emma doesn't need to know that she is actually enjoying the advances she is making on her.

Regina looked down at her white button-up blouse and made sure it was pulled down and unbuttoned just enough to begin to show her cleavage. She ran her fingers through her hair and quickly reapplied her lipstick. 

She walked in to the kitchen and decided to start making some lunch while she waited for the blonde. She heard Emma come in and walk towards the kitchen. Regina took the opportunity to bend over to get some leftovers out of the fridge.

"About time you got here, Sheriff." Regina said with a smirk as she spotted something in the fridge to help her with torturing the younger woman.

"Well, excuse me your Maj.." Emma stopped abruptly. Regina's smirk grew even more knowing she finally spotted her bent over. "What's the matter, dear? Cat caught your tongue?" she teased as she flipped her hair with a look that could kill, as she shut the fridge behind her.

"Uhh..." the blonde stammered taking in Regina's appearance, zeroing in on the blouse straining to keep her contained.

"Tell me, Miss Swan, do you like homemade whipped cream?" Regina asked with a seductive smile planted across her face. "Because this tastes..." Regina squirted a dab on her finger and slowly put it in her mouth, taking her time pulling it out, clean. "Sinfully good."

Emma knew she was in deep now. The heat was back full force as she started to feel herself get wet.

Regina slowly walked towards Emma as she put a little more whipped cream on her finger and put it up to Emma's lips. The blonde wasted no time putting the delicious treat in her mouth, sucking slowly as Regina pulled it out. "Oh god, Regina."

"I think I have the solution to your problem dear, if you are willing?" Regina asked as she started to lean in slowly towards the blonde's lips, keeping her lustful gaze locked on to Emma's.

"Oh yeah, you don't have to ask me twice." Emma confidently replied, eagerly awaiting those luscious lips on her own, looking down to stare at them coming closer. Her heart was pounding when Regina's were just about to touch hers and then they stopped moving. Emma had just enough time to glance up to see the look of the Evil Queen before she was engulfed in purple smoke.

"God damnit, Regina!" Regina could hear the blonde yell from upstairs.

"A nice cold shower will do you some good." Regina said to herself grinning evilly as she turned around to continue with lunch. 

###### 

Regina was finishing up her piece of lasagna she reheated when a very angry, wet Emma Swan walked in wearing a silk robe.

"That was so fucking mean" the blonde whined as Regina smiled back at her.

"Well, did it work?" Regina inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Emma feigned a look of relief. " Yes, thankfully it went away for good. How about a drink? I could really use one."

"Well I'm glad that is over. I'll take some red wine."

"Perfect" Emma grabbed two glasses and grabbed the bottle off the counter behind Regina and poured them each a glass. She handed Regina her glass and began to sip on her own.

"Do you plan on waltzing around in just my robe?" Regina tilted the glass back and began to drink the wine.

"Well you kind of soaked all my clothes in the shower when you poofed me in to it." The blonde said as she finished off her glass of wine.

"I supposed I could lend you something for the ride home. Let's go see what I can find." Regina started walking towards the stairs, drinking the last of the wine in her glass. Emma began to follow her when suddenly Regina stopped right before the stairs, and the glass dropped to the floor.

The brunette began to feel overwhelming hot. But this was far from feeling like she had a fever. She was so incredibly turned on and there was only one person that could make this feeling go away.

"Let me guess, don't touch?" The blonde asked staring at the shards of glass on the floor.

"Oh no, Miss Swan," Regina said huskily as she whipped around to face the blonde.

"Touch." 

Emma quickly undid the robe and let it fall down to the floor as she rushed to Regina. She slammed her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head. Lips were crashed together and tongues began to roughly explore one another. Emma broke the kiss long enough to breathe out, "You are over dressed, Your Majesty."

The blonde grabbed the middle of Regina's blouse and tore it open, sending the buttons flying across the room. She yanked the shirt off the rest of the way to reveal a white lacey bra that lasted a whole five seconds before being torn off as well. Regina smirked at the blonde and snapped her fingers, causing the rest of her close to disappear. Emma took the opportunity to look over the perfect olive skinned woman in front of her.

"You are gorgeous Regina."

"So are you, my dear. But now is the time for touching, not talking." The brunette said as she pulled Emma into another heated kiss, causing a moan to escape her lips. Emma began to kiss down the side of her cheek stopping at the pulse point in her neck. She began to suck slowly causing Regina to cry out. The sound of Regina's moan made Emma suck harder while beginning to bite the tender flesh, ensuring there would be a mark left.

The blonde began to move lower, trailing kisses until she reached the brunettes hardened buds, taking one in her mouth. Regina's hands dug into blonde curls pushing her against her breast more causing the blonde to suck harder. "Oh yes, Emma."

The blonde pulled back to look up at Regina. She couldn't wait any longer to see what it felt like to be inside the breathtaking woman in front of her. Emma quickly put her hands under Regina's thighs and lifted her up, causing her to gasp as she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist.

"Emma" Regina breathed out. The throbbing between her legs was too much to ignore any longer. "I need you now."

Emma moved to push her back against the wall when suddenly she was falling on top of Regina as they both slammed in to her bed. Emma barely had time to register the purple smoke dissipating when suddenly Regina flipped her on to her back, straddling her hips. Regina grabbed Emma's hand, slowly trailing her finger tips down her front. She made sure the blonde felt her slick wet skin as she brought her right where she needed her. She pushed Emma's finger tips right into her wet folds and let out a moan as Emma wasted no time pushing two fingers in to her.

"Oh god, yes Emma."

Emma began to pump in and out of her as she grabbed the brunettes head and crushed their hungry lips together. Emma slide a leg out from under Regina as she pulled out enough to slowly circle the bundle of nerves that caused Regina to gasp out in overwhelming change of pace. Regina knew what the blonde wanted and wasted no time placing her knee in between the blonde's legs. She wasted no time taking her hand and began to rub Emma's bundle, letting out a moan as she felt how wet the blonde was.

"I am so wet for you, my Queen." Emma panted out, breaking the kiss to push their foreheads together.

They began to match each other's rhythm, speeding up as they emitted moans of pleasure. Emma pushed her fingers back in to Regina's core causing her to cry out as she began to pump fast. The brunette began to feel herself get close to release but did not want to come alone. She slid her fingers into Emma, throwing her off her rhythm, as she paused to moan out from the sudden intrusion. The women pressed their lips together roughly as they slid in and out of each other.

"Oh Regina, I'm so close"

The confession was enough to send Regina over the edge herself. She let out a cry as the waves of pleasure began taking over as her muscles began to clench around Emma's fingers. The feeling of her tightening up from pleasure sent Emma in to her own orgasm as she cried out. Both women slowed down the pace to ride out the rest of the waves of pleasure, still riding each other's fingers.

They stopped and pulled out hearing nothing but the panting of each other as Regina collapsed on the bed next to Emma. Green eyes turned and locked into brown as she leaned in to press their foreheads together. She closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips, slowly backing away to meet her gaze again.

"I love you, Regina."

Regina's face lit up with a smile that Emma knew was just for her.

"I love you too, Emma."

Both women drifted off into peaceful deep sleep knowing they finally had what their hearts desired. 

###### 

Regina stirred from the light peaking in from the windows. She blinked a few times as the memories of last night slowly played in her mind, remembering her blonde lover. She turned to cuddle up next to Emma, finding the bed empty and cold beside her. Regina sat up, wondering where she was.

As if on cue, the blonde walks in, carrying a tray in one hand, with one hand hidden behind her back.

"Good morning sleepy head. I thought you would enjoy the royal treatment of breakfast in bed, Your Majesty" Emma teased as she set the tray on Regina's lap.  
Regina took one glance at the tray and rolled her eyes. "You call giving me a bowl of Henry's cereal royal treatment?"

"Hey! I worked hard on that breakfast!" Emma exclaimed as she feigned offense.

Emma noticed Regina did not react to her and was deep in thought staring at the cereal bowl.

"Are you okay, Regina?"

"I was just thinking about last night. Don't get me wrong dear, I love what happened between us and that we both came clean about how we feel about one another. However, something is a little foggy still."

"What's that?"

"I don't remember why I started allowing you to kiss me and throw me up against the wall." Regina stated with a puzzled look as she met Emma's gaze.

The blonde couldn't help herself and a grin crept across her face.

Regina lowered her eyes at the blonde. "What did you do?"

Emma smirked as she leaned over and set an empty broken vial on the breakfast tray in front of her.

"I spiked your wine."


End file.
